


Finding You

by witch_lover_27



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: All of them are humans but not all of them are witches, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, But it's there, Cussing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's why it's teen and up, a bit slow at first, also darker topics, best friends who are obviously more than best friends, boscha does not make an appearance until later, boscha has no magical powers, but gets better, concept of what witches are is handled differently, don't expect much romance, found family :3, he would kill the vibe, hooty does not exist in this, idk how tags work, luz is not a witch, mayyybeee.....idk i'll figure it out, not good at writing it, odalia blight won't come in til later, please help me, romance takes the back burner, she's just a bitch lol, what should I call it? idk, younger eda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lover_27/pseuds/witch_lover_27
Summary: Edalyn, a 15 year old girl, has lost everything. Her parents? Gone. Her sister Lilith? Gone. She has no one left in her life to live for, and stays alone in her little house in the middle of nowhere. That's until 14 year old Luz and Amity shows up. And from there, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. The Middle of The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing an original story, but I don't know if it's good or not, so I'm reworking it into an Owl House Fanfiction to get some feedback on it. If some of the characters seem a bit out of place, that may be why. This is my first time doing this, so please give me constructive criticism!

Edalyn had spent the last 5 years of her life in solitude. Not that she was locked up in a prison or anything, but with how she felt, she might as well be. She hardly ever left her house in the middle of the woods unless she absolutely had to to get things such as food and water, one of the main reasons for this for this being that that the nearby village absolutely hated witches such as herself. So naturally, they never went anywhere near the hut unless she was going to get attacked, never in the past 5 years has she gotten a friendly visitor. 

So you could see why Edalyn would be confused, even startled when she heard 3 consecutive soft knocks on her front door. At first she thought she was just hearing things and decided to ignore it, but then the knocks happened again but louder. Her first instinct was to prepare for an attack, but before she could do that she heard a frail, shaken voice from behind the door, "Hello? We need a place to stay...I'm so sorry to bother you..,"

Edalyn cautiously approached the door, and cracked it open just a bit, keeping the chain on it, and looked at the two girls standing in front of her. Both of them had on some frumpy brown cloak, but what they wore other than that already gave her a bit of intel of who these people are. One of the had obviously dyed green hair, pale skin, and....a pink dress? Something that in this world, only wealthy people could get their hands on. The other girl was the exact opposite, wearing a dirty white shirt and brown pants underneath her robe, something that automatically told her she was a peasant. The rich never mingled with anyone below them so this was a bit baffling...and considering one of these girls was rich, why would they need a place to stay?

She didn't ponder on that for too long though as the girl with the shorter hair instantly lit up like a lightbulb at the sight of Edalyn. "Oh, hello! It's nice to see a friendly face, what's your name? Mine is Luz, and this is my friend Amity!" The girl, who just revealed herself to be Luz, spoke in very kind voice, but she could also tell this girl was really nervous too. Amity on the other hand, look like she could kill Edalyn if she wanted to, although it was obviously a front. Jokes on her though, cause if anyone's blood was gonna be shed, it definitely wasn't gonna be hers. And besides, she's dealt with worse. 

"The name is Edalyn,".


	2. The Witch's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edalyn...is a bit paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

“The name is Edalyn,”. Luz smiled again “That’s such a cool name! Can I call you Eda-” “Luz! We just met her!” “But Amity-” “Look, your friend is right. You just met me. You’re not calling me that.” “Oh, I’m sorry Eda,” “What did I just tell you?” Edalyn had snarled just a tad bit while saying this, as she had lost her patience with the girl. She didn’t feel guilty at all...until she saw her face that is. Needless to say, she looked like a kicked puppy. Man did that make her feel guilty. Amity had noticed Luz’s expression and didn’t like what she saw either “Seriously?! You didn’t have to be a prick about it!” “But you just said-” before she even had the chance to finish Amity had cut her off. “Look, I’m sorry we bothered you but-” “Wait.” Edalyn’s tone was much gentler this time, catching both Luz and Amity’s attention and surprising them. “Luz, I’m sorry for losing my cool, okay? The two of you can stay here for a while.”  


~~~~~~

Contrary to her calming attitude mere milliseconds ago, as soon as Amity and Luz entered her house, she grabbed her wand and froze both of them in place with a spell that stopped them from moving. A soft green glow emitted from both of their bodies, showing that the spell was working. Luz gasped while Amity started to growl. Edalyn was really starting to wonder if this Amity girl was feral, but she was probably scaring the shit out of them anyways so that would make sense.  


Yeah, she should probably explain herself.  


“I swear I am not going to hurt either one of you. I am doing this so I can make sure either one of you isn't going to try anything. And if either one of you don’t like that I’m a witch then you can leave once I’m done and know for sure neither one of you are going to blab about this to anyone,” “Are you done?” The green haired girl asked pretty rudely. Eda was pretty ticked off at this, as she did want to come off at least somewhat intimidating, but it seems that pretty much went out the window. “Look, Edalyn. I don’t care that you’re a witch, I actually kind of expected it anyways. Just get whatever you’re done over with and don’t hurt Luz or I swear to god I will-” “Amity, calm down, getting worked up isn’t going to help us,” as Luz kept consoling Amity, Edalyn took a second to think over her situation….especially how Amity even suspected her to be a witch. Was she that obvious? Trying to figure out how Amity knew she was a witch as well as realizing that she was more intimidating than she could ever even think of was really getting on her nerves. But she had to push that down, any type of emotions in a vulnerable state was never a good mix. When she came back to, she realized that both of the girls were spiraling.  


Edalyn really hated repeating herself, but for these two it seems like she’ll have to.  


“Hey! You two, I just said I wasn’t going to hurt you. But before I go into any details...I wanna know how and why you suspected me, greenie” “Seriously? It’s kinda obvious…” “I’m not letting either of you go until I get enough information to know I’m safe. So start talking, or stay here for the rest of the night for all I care,” “Okay, okay fine! I’ll tell you,”  
As stated before, Amity thought it was obvious Edalyn was a witch. Everything from her attitude, her paranoia, and even the way her clothes were so finely made. Only magic could make clothes that seamlessly, and while not all witches had attitude problems and were anti-social, all the shit they had to go through usually would make anyone act that way. Amity voiced all of this to Edalyn and she was just confused. The average person didn’t even know about the clothes and the other two things were just chalked up as stereotypes and used as insults by the masses. The way Amity talked about these things though was in a very respectful manner, almost as if she had experience in it herself…  


“Amity...how do you know all of this?” Edalyn asked. “Let’s just say I’ve had some….experience with witches. That’s all,” Edalyn could tell that wasn’t all, but she didn’t want to push it so she just put that to the side and changed the subject. “So...you two aren’t going to rat me out?”  
“No! I promise! And I’ll make sure Amity won’t either, right Am?”Luz immediately chirped in. “I may be a bit bitchy at times but I am definitely not a snitch, your secret is safe with us,” “I like you Luz, you really seem like a sweet person, and Amity, you seem pretty reliable.While I don’t think either one of you would tattle,I’m not absolutely sure, so I’m still going to go through with my initial plan anyways,” Amity sighed so hard it sounded more like an annoyed grunt at the end, but before she could speak up, Luz spoke.

“Edalyn...what are you going to do with us?”


	3. The Stone of Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda late! I got a bit busy.

“Edalyn,...what are you going to do with us?”

The way Luz said this really made Edalyn feel bad, she sounded so scared, and that really wasn’t her intention.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry for scaring you two like this. I’m not gonna do anything bad, I’m just gonna put a charm on these stones…” Edalyn grabbed two pinkish looking stones from the cabinet and showed them off to the two girls. “...and I’m gonna put a charm on them. They will be turned into two necklaces for both of you to wear. If either one of you does something to go against me, your stone will turn bright red. Once that happens, I’ll make both of you forget about this whole experience and kick the two of you out, understand?” 

To Luz, this didn’t really matter. She and Amity really needed a place to stay and she wasn’t going to do anything to get kicked out of the one safe place they found. Amity, usually the skeptical one, was worried, but actually kind of understanding to the situation. If she were in Edalyn’s place she would be doing the same thing., and besides...maybe Edalyn was nice….maybe? She was hoping she was.

Luz let her curiosity get the best of her, as the witch’s craft was something that seemed to be pretty fascinating, she herself didn’t understand all the hate witches got. She kind of wished herself that she could do magic...well, she used to.

“But how exactly does this work? Couldn’t I just take the necklace off?”

“Oh, so you want to find a way around wearing it, don’t you?”

“What? No! I didn’t mean it like that I swear, I was just genuinely curious and-”

Edalyn snorted “Calm down, I’m just messing you, If all three of us are going to be living under the same room we might as well try not to be so awkward,”

“Well, Edalyn, we can’t exactly help being awkward when you’re kind of holding us in a binding spell, _now can we _?” Amity snarled out.__

____

“Yeah, if you were in our situation, you’d be a bit nervous too...wouldn’t you?” Luz softly said to Eda.

____

“I...guess I would be….but that’s exactly why I’m doing this now. But to answer your question from earlier, nope! The rope will also be charmed so you can’t take it off. There’s a whole ritual and everything,” Eda then pulled out two chairs, waved her wand in their direction, and said “Why don’t you two come sit? This may take a while.”Do you really think we can just go sit down when you really-” Amity was completely cut off by both her and Luz moving over to the chairs to sit down. Both of them know that neither one of them actually did that, but while Amity was internally panicking over how she was just controlled by a spell she thought could only stop them from moving and on top of that a spell she had never seen before, while Luz was taking the situation extremely lightly, and was giggling. She was fascinated by it, and besides, she trusted Edalyn. She was doing all of this just to give them a place to stay, after all.

____

Speaking of Edalyn, she saw the looks on their faces after they sat down and cackled, greenie’s face was just so hilarious to her and the fact that Luz was a little less nervous made her happy.

____

At least she knew for sure now that they weren’t out for her head.

____

“Wait, can you make my arm move? Please!” “Okay, if that’s what will entertain you then sure, why not?” Edalyn moved her wand to Luz’s arm and gently waved it, and watched as Luz kept giggling as her arm moved. Amity stared at Luz, confused and mouth gaping until she started laughing too, and eventually everyone in the room was laughing.

____

While still giggling, she prepared the cauldron, put it on the fire, and started putting ingredients in the mix, and started stirring. Once they stopped laughing, and all that Edalyn had to quell the quiet were her own thoughts she realized that she hadn’t laughed like that in almost 6 years. She had been alone for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to laugh with someone, to converse with someone who considered her an equal. It felt nice.

____

The once comfortable silence eventually turned a bit awkward again, and it had left her longing for the laughter they had shared earlier. She didn’t want it to always be awkward. She wanted a connection with at least one of these girls. But safety had to come first. Even before her personal wants, so she just sucked it up and kept working.

____

The mixture turned blue, and she then plopped the two pink stones in the mixture, and started stirring again. She started feeling guilty for doing all this and scaring these young girls...even if it was for her own safety. She wanted them to feel safe and would do everything to try and make up for this. Once all of this was over she would have to give them a proper introduction to the Owl House...and maybe...just maybe...she could finally find people around her age to share her life with. 

____

But before she could dwell on it any longer, the stones started to glow.

____


End file.
